Teenage drama
by demonboy96
Summary: A/U: Bulma and Vegeta met after a tragic accident they both had the misfortune of witnessing. Now as they enter they second year of high school with Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillen, 18, Piccolo, and Yamcha as they face normal and not so normal teenage problems.
1. childhood friends

**Ok so I've been thinking about a story for a while so I'm just gonna submit it and see what happens and this begins 7 years back and by the end of this chapter im going to skip to sophomore year**

_**Summary: A/U: Bulma and Vegeta met after a tragic accident they both had the misfortune of**_ _**witnessing. Now as they enter they second year of high school with Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillen, 18, Piccolo, and Yamcha as they face normal and not so normal teenage problems.**_

**Age's**

**Vegeta: 16**

**Bulma: 15**

**Goku: 16**

**Chi-Chi: 15**

**Krillen: 16**

**Piccolo: 15**

**18: 17**

**Yamcha: 16 **

: thought:

"Dialog"

**Bulma**

7 years ago

I was violently awoken to the sound of my parent's voices and they argued, again. For the past 5 months this is how most of my days started and ended. Ever since the day my mother started to suspected my father of cheating on her they never stop screaming at each other. I Turned over to my clock and scowled when I realized I was now wide awake at 2:30 in the morning.

: Perfect. Another day with the perfect for me to fall asleep in class, that's going to be the 9th detention this month.

I was so angry that I decide to go see what this fight was about. I made my way down the long dark hallway until I reached the balcony where I could just hear what they were saying and sat on the soft blue carpet.

"How can you lie about something like this? Did you really think I was so dumb not to see them?" My mother questioned a fearsome tone raging in her voice. I could tell where I got my fearsome fits of rage from.

"There just pictures, what's the big deal it's not like I'm sleeping with these girls. I just like to look you should be happy I chose you anyway so don't complain that I want to see some new tits now and then!" For a genius my father had a real knack for saying stupid things because that that last statement earned him a hard smack in the face. I cringed at the sound of my father falling and breaking the glass coffee. I heard more yelling as I quickly ran to my room and broke down crying. I sobbed to myself scared that my parents were going to kill each other. I let tears stream down my face and onto my carpet and in just a few minutes the floor below me was soaked. My head shot up as I instantly heard a knock at my window. I quickly ran over to see a scowling little boy with jet black spikey hair holding onto a tree branch for dear life. I took me a second to relive who it was and quickly let the boy into my room.

"Yell thanks a lot, it's not like I wasn't about to fall 5 stories or anything." Vegeta grumbled at me which made me cry harder.

"I'm sorry Vegeta." I apologized in between sobs. I suddenly felt a pair of arms warp themselves around me. I looked up to see Vegeta scowling and looking the other way. "Vegeta, what are you doing?" I asked not wanting it to end but still wanting to know what was going on.

"I made you cry. So I have to make you feel better, but don't get the wrong idea it's not like I like you or anything." He told me in a softer voice. This was the first time that I had ever seen the stubborn, disrespected, aggressive little boy show any affection to anyone. I pulled away and explained to him why I was crying.

"Trust me girl, there not going to-" Vegeta was cut off as he heard gunshots go off. We both instantly ran up to see the most terrifying thing ever. My mother had a knife in her head and in my dad's was a bullet.

"Kill each other." Vegeta finished. We were both in so much shock that was the only thing that could really be said.

**VEGETA**

It only took the cops about twenty minutes and take the girl and I to the station. For some reason the whole way there I wouldn't let them separate us. I even bit one officer who made Bulma cry by trying to pick her up. As we sat in on a soft couch in the station and while the girl silently cried in my shoulder I could hear the police making a statement to their boss.

"Well sir we got the security footage from the house." The first man began. "The two were arguing about pictures of touching the chests of random women. As they argued for about an hour pulled out a knife while pulled a gun. Mr. and continued to argue until he threw the knife, yet at the same time she shot the gun."

I couldn't believe this. It wasn't only the story, but the fact the told it with the two victims/murderers 8 year old daughter and her 9 year old friend only 4 ½ feet away. I stood us up and walked us over to a corner on the other end of the room where no one was.

"I know how you feel about your parents." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She questions

I sighed. "Just two years ago my parents went on a business meeting and decide to take me with them as a vacation to America when they weren't working. On the way there about ten minutes after we left I pilot lost control and we went down. When we hit the ground I saw my parents on fire with the passengers then I blacked you. I woke up 3 months later and the doctors told me my parents were dead." By the end of our story both of us where crying and holding each other. That was the first time that I had ever told anyone about that besides Kakarot. We both just sat there soon we stopped crying and sat down then we were both fast asleep on the floor. I woke up in the morning on the same couch that we moved from last night. I noticed the Bulma was gone. I quickly started yelled her name over and over and over again until someone hit me in the head. I looked up to see the only adult in the world I had a shimmer of respect for. Bardock Yamamoto. "Bardock where's Bulma?" I angrily asked as he put a hand on my head.

"Calm down kid she just wanted to go wash up in the meantime Kakarot's here to see you." He informed me as he walked away and Kakarot sat next to me. His parents worked my parents his mother was on the plain as well and ever since then we kind of became brother seeing as how Bardock was my guardian and his father. Kakarot and Bulma where the only people who I would call my friends just as well as Piccolo I met him because he was Kakarot's friends and his father was the doctor that saved me. : I wonder where the green one us anyway.

"Vegeta I'm sorry, I heard about what happened that's why I'm here." He apologized to me. That was one thing that he got from his mother that kind heart of his.

"Its fine but can you do me a favor." I started as Piccolo walked in and sat next to us. "Good Piccolo you're here listens up both of you the girl is very very very sad so I need you two to help me look after her from now on that means the from now on the three of us protect her no matter what and I've noticed that Kakarot's dad is the only grown up she trusts so don't let any others near her, understood?"

"Understood." The two both answered as Bulma made her way out to us.

**GOKU**

8 years had passed since that day. My dad took over capsule corp. as Bulma guardian until she turns 18. My father had a dome yellow building built the year after the murder. He only had it built because Bulma, Piccolo, Vegeta, and I drew it and begged to move in to house like that. I woke up at 2:00 in the morning got dressed and fell asleep at the kitchen table.

"God damit Kakarot! You got drool all over the table. Its 5:00 in the morning what are you doing here." Vegeta screamed at me as Bulma and my dad laughed in the background while Piccolo just meditated.

"If you must know Prince I've been down here for." I paused and counted from two to five on my hands. "Three and a half hours." Everyone just fell looked at me like I was crazy.

"And if I might ask. Son why have you been up so long?" My father asked as he made his way over to the table.

"So I could eat longer." And soon after I said that everyone just fell over. When the doorbell rang I just shrugged it off and got up to answer it.

"Chi-Chi, Krillen, 18 its great to see you guys come on in."

"Sorry Goku." 18 started. "But we have to get to school even if we fly it's going to take us thirty minutes to get to school.

"Ok." I sighed not wanting to go to school. " Guys it's time to go by dad!" Everyone ran out saying there good byes to my father as he wished us a good day.

"Kid I almost forgot I have a meeting to go to in America I'll be back next month." Everyone made a sad look when my father spoke those words. We had decided to tell Chi-Chi, 18, and Krillen so they understood. My father finished as if he read all of our minds. "Don't worry I'm flying myself with my Ki."

**BULMA**

We all sighed in relief as Bardock finished. We wished him a good time and Vegeta picked me up and took to the sky. The other followed as Goku was carrying Chi-Chi and before I knew it we were at "Dark planet high school". We walked to the second floor and to our lockers at the beginnings of D hallway over the summer I not only hacked the school computers to put all of our lockers next to each other but I also put us all in the same classes. We finished up at our lockers and headed off to home room.

"Hey why don't you guys go ahead I need to use the bathroom." I told the others as all but Vegeta went ahead.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stick around in case that idiot shows up?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm of but thank you Vegeta." I giggled as the scowling teen walked off and before I could make it a foot away I felt two hands squeezing my chest hard. The hands pulled me to the body of the man that was violating me and I knew who it was.

"Yamcha stop your hearting me!" Reluctantly I started crying because of the pain and the fact that I was scared. Yamcha had always talked about me and perverted thing he wanted to do to me but I never thought he would try. I pleaded but the hall was empty so no one came to help. Suddenly someone pushed Yamcha off of me and held me. I knew it could only be one person.

"What the hell are you doing you piece of shit!" Vegeta yelled it kind of scared me but it also calmed me down for some reason.

"Now now Vegeta I was just having some fun. Common you have a girl with a tight ass and nice big perky tits and I can't wait to see what she looks like between the legs."

**VEGETA**

I felt Bulma gripping my arm tighter but it had to let her go. I ran over to that bastard and punched him right in the face and by now a crowd of people were gather and Chi-Chi was holding Bulma. Yamcha Tried to fight back but I punched him again then kicked him in the face. I wrapped my arm around his neck and stated punched him in the face. I heard his neck break and his know shatter.

"And if you ever even think about touching my women again I will break every bone in your body and kill you." I then punched him in the face again as a teacher broke us up and sent me to office.

**We that was chapter one chapter 2 will be up Tuesday please review and tell me what you thing and heads up the rating might go up by for now**


	2. bond part 1

**Thank you for all the nice reviews**

**I am sorry about the grammar errors, I'm not really good at that but i promise that I will try harder. I also noticed that I forgot the disclaimer.**

_**I don't own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, or dragon gt the only thing I own is the story idea and any O/C's.**_

**And Yamcha's neck isn't broken it's just sprained I'm not sure which one I typed in the last chapter sorry for any confusion****.**** Thought conversations are italicized. **

**Teenage Drama Chapter 2**

**BULMA**

When I stopped crying I was confused as to why Chi-Chi was hugging me and not Vegeta. It only took me a few seconds to remember what happened. I violently pushed away from Chi-Chi and ran as fast as I could to the office. I pushed past every kid in my way and accidently knocked one short guy down the stairs, but I was so concerned for Vegeta I didn't even apologize. Just out- side the principal's office I saw Yamcha emerge from the room laughing. I didn't understand why, he was in a neck brace and had a cast on his nose.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" I began to question him. "You just got the shit beaten out of you." Again I was lost as to why he was just laughing harder. I was getting extremely pissed off when he finally started to explain.

"Well after your little prick of a boyfriend beat me up the principle decide that since Vegeta has a history of this kind of behavior that I would be better to just expel him." That bastard started laughing again and I lost it. I ran up to Yamcha and kicked him in the ball as hard as I could. On his way down I hooked him in the nose which sent him flying backwards. I walked over to him and kicked him in the neck. He started crying which made me smirk in amusement. I kind of scared me how much like Vegeta I was acting, but I just shrugged it off and went into the principal's office. The secretary tried to stop me but I just pushed her aside. I stopped just out-side the door when I heard Vegeta yelling.

"So you're going to expel me for defending my friend against some pervert!" He started to argue. "He's a one step below being a freaking rapist! You sit around and nurse that little shit head back to heal but what about Bulma? She is your top student and she was sexually violated, have you ever stopped to thing how she feels! If you're going to kick me out that's just fine because if I go I am going to personally find you and that scared face idiot and make you both pay!" When Vegeta finally finished his rant I was shocked. I never knew he cared about anything that much. I opened the door determined to make sure that Vegeta could stay, after all hid did just show he has a heart it's the least I could do.

"Mrs. Briefs? How long have you been standing there?" The principle asked

"Long enough to tell you that you can't kick Vegeta out of school." I told him very calmly.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me who I can and cannot kick out of my school." He said in his smug British voice.

"Listen to me it was capsule corp that turned your Black Planet high from the worst public high school in Japan to the best private school in the world." I said still in a calm voice. I was so happy I started smirking.

"What exactly are you getting at women?" Vegeta whispered to me

"Shut up for a second I'm trying to clean up your mess Veggie." I whispered back.

"What are you getting at ." The principle asked me. By the scared look on his face I could tell he knew. I was so excited I was trying so hard to not to burst out in laughter.

"Since Bardock Yamamoto is my guardian until I'm 18 he owns the company. Bardock is also Vegeta's guardian. With this Bardock decided to buy the school until we graduate but if any of us leave for any reason besides graduating all funding stops and the nice thing that was bought off of the donation will be taken back. Including things like your high pay." I had the principle ready to cry. "Come on Vegeta where done here." And with those words Vegeta and I stood up and left.

**VEGETA**

As Bulma and I walked out of the office and down the hallway I couldn't help but smirk hell I was about to fully smile. The woman in front of me is a beautiful cunning woman indeed. I would even say that she was perfect.

"Do you really think so?" She randomly asked me.

"What?" Was all I could say because I was totally lost at this point.

"You just said that you thought beautiful, cunning and perfect. I just wanted to know if you really thought so." She told me. Instantly I figured out what was going on and stopped dead in my tracks. "Are you ok Vegeta? What's wrong?"

"Bond." I said. It was the only thing I could say. It didn't make sense that we were bonding now. She's only 15 there's no way that she's ready for this. Without a word I ran the other was and out the door. I heard Bulma calling my name and chasing me so took to the sky. I flew up to the sky and into a storm cloud. Suddenly I stooped in the center of the cloud. In only seconds my clothes were soaked from the heavy rain pouring on me.

"I am the might Prince Vegeta. I am a first class warrior. I am prince of all saiyan's. I am the number one warrior in the universe. I am stronger all beings in existence including Kakarot. Only a weakling would run from anyone. Only cowards would run. Prince Vegeta is no coward!" In a gigantic eruption of energy I flew back to school. I was flying so fast I made it to the school in only a third of the time it took me to leave. I didn't feel like stopping so I grabbed Bulma and flew back to the sky without a word.

**GOKU**

After what I just saw I couldn't help but laugh as loud as I could, but I guess math teachers don't like people laughing during tests because I hit the head with a ruler.

"_Goku are you ok?" Chi-Chi asked me_

"_Yeah Chi I'm fine but guess what." I asked her smirking to her across the room._

"_What is it?" she asked_

"_Bulma and Vegeta are together."_

"_What!"_

I slammed my eyes shut and grabbed my head. I love Chi-Chi but I can't handle her shrill voice screaming inside my head. No offence to her but it sounded like the combination of a cat in a blender and another cat being stepped on my by a big dog. _"__In retrospect it probably wasn't a good idea to think that." _At that moment I heard a bunch of loud irritating sounds came running through my head. I just couldn't take the sound any more. I exploded in a huge wave of energy that knocked out the whole class.

"Goku are you crazy?" Piccolo asked me. I guess I knocked out almost everyone. "Why would you do something like that you idiot?"

"Sorry. Chi-Chi was shrieking in my head and I couldn't take it so I lost control." I explained grinning and ribbing the back of my neck. I looked around to see Chi-Chi lying face down on the floor. I rushed over to her and picked her up. I softly caller her name until she finally started to come to. I smiled at look softly into her eyes. Chi-Chi smiled at me then randomly bashed my head in with a book.

"Well at least the frying pan is at home."

**PICCOLO**

I couldn't help but close my eyes and shake my head in disappointment. It truly baffled me how Goku could be so stupid with his energy.

"Hey Goku can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Piccolo what's up?" he responded.

"I was just wondering if you and Chi-Chi mate if your energy just bursts like that. What I'm wondering is how you had not killed her?" I finished my question.

"I can answer that." Chi-Chi began. "On the night that Goku and I mated just used a sensu bean." She finished smiling. This had me extremely puzzled.

"Could you elaborate on that?" I asked which signaled her to continue.

"well Goku was afraid he might lose so while we were doing it he just had me eat an sensu bean once in a while it was such a long nigh we kept going for 24 hours. I was like we just kept going like rabbits or something that has sex faster like a monkey, no pun intended." I Just looked at her like she was insane I didn't need to hear that.

"you could have just stopped after you said he didn't want to hurt you!" And with that we all made our way to our next class

"_By what I'm sensing Bulma and Vegeta are gonna need a lot of sensu beans"_

**Sorry about the ending but it's 4 am over here and I think that if I didn't get this chapter done now I would miss my dead line. Please review and tell me what you think**

**SEE YOU NEXT TUESDAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to let you all know that I'm putting this story on hold. I have an old story that I want to work on I'll be posting it today if you like this story you're really going to like the next one. I will finish this story around next month.


End file.
